<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the blue by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551142">Out of the blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very surprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argus Filch/Kreacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kreachus (Kreacher/Argus Filch) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Argus Filch and Kreacher's house. Argus is about to start an unexpected conversation.</p><p>Argus said, "I've been thinking."</p><p>Kreacher smirked. "That's a first."</p><p>Argus ignored him and went on, "About us I mean.</p><p>Kreacher asked, "And?"</p><p>Argus told him, "That Granger girl has well, she has helped launch an organisation to help house elves. S.P.E.W., she called it. Anyway, my point is, it's now run by a house elf, two in fact and they're always working to change laws. Just last week, it was made legal for house elves to marry each other."</p><p>Kreacher guessed, "You think they'll make it legal for inter-species marriages?"</p><p>Argus nodded.</p><p>Kreacher smiled slightly. "It's worth a shot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>